Depois da Curva
by Arine-san
Summary: Uma série de Capítulos que mostram como Botan e Hiei começaram a se conhecer melhor e no que isso acarretava para eles. BotanXHiei
1. Chapter 1

**Depois da Curva**

 **Moon river wider than a mile**

 **(Rio da Lua, mais largo que uma milha)**

 **I'm crossing you in style someday**

 **(Eu atravessarei você, com elegância, um dia)**

 **Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker**

 **(Oh, criador de sonhos, que quebra corações)**

 **Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way**

 **(Onde quer que esteja indo, eu seguirei o seu caminho)**

Botan estava sentada no banco de um parque. Algumas crianças brincavam, alguns casais se beijavam e outras pessoas apenas passavam apressadas se dirigindo a algum lugar.

A jovem pensava sobre si mesma. Seus amigos tinham objetivos a seguir, famílias para onde retornar, namorados ou maridos ou esposas, enquanto que ela não tinha nem um passado. Ela era uma Guia Espiritual e só. Ninguém dependia ou se importava desse jeito com ela.

Botan sabia que podia contar com seus amigos, mas não era a mesma coisa. E todos esses pensamentos começaram justamente pelo fato de que queria ir ao cinema e todos estavam ocupados com suas atividades diárias. Portanto, ou ela iria sozinha ou não iria e continuaria sentada ali, sentindo pena de si mesma. Uma única lágrima desceu por seu rosto.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, onna? – Perguntou a última pessoa que Botan esperava encontrar naquele momento.

\- Nada, Hiei. – Ela respondeu passando a mão no rosto e limpando a lágrima. – Só estava pensando.

\- Não sabia que você tinha essa capacidade.

\- Sem graça. – A jovem continuava sentada e séria, o que era um comportamento totalmente incomum na opinião de Hiei. Ela sempre era tagarela e irritante.

\- Está doente, onna?

\- Até parece que você se importa. – Essa resposta fez com que ele arregalasse os olhos levemente. Algo estava terrivelmente errado.

\- Hm. Adeus. – Ele começou a se afastar, afinal isso não era problema dele.

 **Two drifters**

 **(Dois andarilhos)**

 **Off to see the world**

 **(Indo por aí ver o mundo)**

 **There's such a lot of world to see**

 **(Há tanto do mundo para ver)**

\- Espere, Hiei. Me desculpe. – Pediu Botan, que levantara para ir atrás dele e agora segurava seu braço. – Não é culpa sua eu estar de mau humor. É que... Estou me sentindo sozinha. – Hiei apenas a encarou. – Não sozinha, sozinha. Tem outras pessoas aqui, mas me sinto sozinha no mundo.

\- Eu entendi o que quis dizer, onna. – Ele fez menção de se afastar novamente, mas a jovem apertou seu braço como se implorasse.

\- Fique comigo, Hiei. Só um pouco. – Botan parecia desesperada e o koorime não gostava de ver mulheres sofrendo.

\- Ok, onna. Só um pouco. – A Guia Espiritual sorriu e assim os dois voltaram para o banco e dessa vez, Hiei sentou ao lado dela.

\- Eu estava pensando no meu passado, ou no fato de não ter um, Quando alguém vira uma Guia Espiritual, seu passado é apagado, então não sei se eu tinha uma mãe, um pai ou irmão. Não sei se éramos uma família feliz, não sei nem se ao menos já me cantaram uma canção de ninar. – Ela sorriu tristemente. – E além disso, estou completamente sozinha no mundo.

\- Isso está soando como auto piedade e não se encaixa muito bem em você, onna. – Respondeu o youkai olhando para frente, sem encará-la. – Milhares de pessoas vivem sem pais, sem família e sem canções de ninar, mas isso não é motivo para ficar se lamentando por algo que não pode ser alterado. – Botan refletiu sobre o que ele dissera por alguns minutos e depois sorriu.

\- você tem razão, Hiei. Não sei o que deu em mim hoje. – A jovem pareceu recuperar um pouco de seu ânimo. – Além do mais não estou sozinha. – Ela estava se lamentando, mas Hiei sofrera muito no seu passado e o pior de tudo era que ele lembrava de tudo pelo que passara. – Quer ir ao cinema comigo, Hiei?

\- Está louca, onna? Por que eu iria ao cinema com você?

\- Ora, você está sem fazer nada e eu vou pagar a entrada do cinema e a pipoca.

\- Qual é o filme? – Perguntou o koorime ponderando sua decisão de ir ou não.

\- Eu deixo você escolher o filme dessa vez. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

\- Hm. Vamos. – E assim os dois seguiram para o cinema. Botan falava alegremente das opções em cartaz.

 **We're after the same rainbow's end**

 **(Estamos atrás do mesmo fim de arco-íris)**

 **Waitin' 'round the Bend**

 **(Esperando logo depois da curva)**

 **My Huckleberry friend**

 **(Meu amigo Huckleberry)**

 **Moon river and me**

 **(Rio da Lua e eu)**

 **[Moon River – Audrey Hepburn]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Única Exceção**

Depois do dia em que foram ao cinema, Botan tentava sempre manter contato com Hiei. Ou assistindo seus treinos algumas vezes por semana, ou visitando-o no parque no qual ele quase sempre dormia. Eles sempre conversavam um pouco. Quer dizer, ele sempre ouvia o que ela dizia, embora nem sempre respondesse algo além de seus monossílabos, mas isso já fazia bastante diferença para ela. Parecia que haviam atingido algum nível de amizade ou algo do tipo. Tudo o que Botan sabia com certeza é que gostaria que mantivessem o que quer que aquilo fosse.

Numa tarde de verão a jovem foi assistir ao treinamento dele. Nem sempre conseguia acompanhar todos os movimentos, pois Hiei era extremamente rápido, mas ela gostava de assisti-lo assim mesmo. O koorime se movia com perfeição e leveza, algo que ela achava incrível.

Nesse dia, porém, ao mover a espada num ataque, Botan pôde notar que ele dera um jeito no braço. Provavelmente distendera algum músculo, afinal ele nunca se aquecia ou descansava. Seus músculos deviam estar tensos e com o esforço do treino era óbvio que isso aconteceria em algum momento.

\- Hiei! – Ela chamou enquanto se aproximava preocupada. – É melhor parar por hoje ou vai acabar se machucando de verdade.

\- Não seja idiota, onna. – Ele respondeu levemente irritado com a dor em seu braço. – Não sou tão fraco. – A jovem suspirou e parou ao lado dele.

\- Deixe eu verificar seu braço, Hiei. É melhor fazer uma massagem, pelo menos. – Ele estava prestes a se recusar. – Pare de reclamar, Hiei. Você já ia finalizar o treinamento mesmo. – Hiei pareceu pensar em uma nova resposta, mas desistiu.

\- Ok, onna. Mas faça isso rápido. – Ele sentou na grama e Botan sentou ao seu lado. O parque já estava ficando vazio.

A jovem massageava o bíceps direito dele e podia notar que quando apertava um ponto específico, ele ficava mais tenso. Com certeza era ali que mais doía.

Enquanto o massageava, Botan notou como o corpo dele estava suado e em como era definido. Ela começou a pensar em como seria poder massagear todo o corpo dele e começou a ficar vermelha.

\- O que foi, onna? Está com calor? – Botan olhou para o corpo dele mais uma vez e depois o encarou, e negou com a cabeça.

\- Não. Está tudo bem. – Hiei achou a reação dela um pouco estranha e ficou observando-a discretamente. Volta e meia ela ficava vermelha depois de relancear seu corpo. Parecia que ela estava sentindo-se atraída por ele. Hiei deu um pequeno sorriso de lado. Será que ela o desejava? Não podia ser... Podia?

Hiei também começou a observá-la. Até que a onna era bonita e tinha um corpo muito interessante. Mas ao lembrar-se do tempo que haviam passado juntos nas ultimas semanas, começou a pensar em como ela era inteligente, alegre, compreensiva...

 **When I was younger I saw**

 **(Quando eu era mais nova, eu vi)**

 **My daddy cry and curse at the Wind**

 **(Meu pai chorar e amaldiçoar o vento)**

 **He broke his own heart and I watched**

 **(Ele quebrou seu coração e eu assisti)**

 **As he tried to reassemble it**

 **(Enquanto ele tentava concertá-lo)**

Hiei sempre fora educado a não se deixar envolver, não se apaixonar por ninguém, não deixar que chegassem a seu interior. Mas a onna parecia ser tão diferente...

\- Acho que já está bom... Mas seus ombros parecem estar tensos também. Posso fazer uma massagem neles? – Ele ainda estava olhando para ela e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

 **And my momma swore that she would**

 **(E minha mãe jurou que ela)**

 **Never let herself forget**

 **(Nunca mais se deixaria esquecer)**

 **And that was the day that I promised**

 **(E esse foi o dia em que eu prometi)**

 **I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**

 **(Que eu nunca cantaria sobre o amor se ele não existia)**

Hiei com certeza era atraente, mas não era o tipo de cara que se envolveria com ela. Ele era um lutador, inteligente, solitário e mal humorado. Provavelmente a via como um ser que só o perturbava, uma distração à sua rotina. Era quase certo que nunca daria certo, mas e se...

O youkai sentia as mãos dela em seus ombros, massageando-o, deixando-o relaxado. As mãos dela eram prazerosas, seu toque era quase erótico, estava hipnotizando-o. Fazendo com que ele baixasse sua guarda.

 **But, darling, you are the only exception**

 **(Mas, querido, você é a única exceção)**

 **Well, you are the only exception**

 **(Bem, você é a única exceção)**

 **Well, you are the only exception**

 **(Bem, você é a única exceção)**

 **Well, you are the only exception**

 **(Bem, você é a única exceção)**

O parque já estava deserto e anoitecera, Botan ainda massageava os ombros dele e Hiei podia sentir a respiração dela em sua nuca, como se ela estivesse sentindo seu cheiro. E isso deixou seu sangue pegando fogo. Se continuassem desse jeito, daqui a pouco ele a tomaria para si no meio do parque.

Após alguns minutos, Hiei já estava se acalmando quando sentiu os lábios dela na base de seu pescoço. Nem ela sabia por que fizera isso, apenas sentira vontade e o beijara. Ele soltou um ruído um tanto selvagem, que fez o corpo de Botan se arrepiar de desejo.

 **Maybe I know somewhere**

 **(Talvez eu saiba em algum lugar)**

 **Deep in my soul that love never lasts**

 **(No fundo da minha alma, que o amor nunca dura)**

 **And we've got to find other ways**

 **(E temos que encontrar outras maneiras)**

 **To make it alone or keep a straight face**

 **(De fazer isso sozinhos, ou ficar com uma expressão séria)**

Logo em seguida, Hiei se virou para ela e segurou-a pela cintura, aproximando-a de seu corpo e beijou-a avidamente. Botan o puxou pela nuca e sentou em seu colo, aprofundando o beijo. As mãos dele deslizavam pela cintura dela e começaram a passear por seu corpo e as mãos dela faziam o mesmo no corpo dele.

Ela pôde notar que os toques dele estavam cada vez mais ousados e sabia que não podiam se deixar levar pelo que sentiam naquele local.

\- Hiei, não podemos fazer isso aqui. – O koorime mordiscou a orelha dela, que gemeu, atiçando-o mais ainda. – Vamos pro meu apartamento. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. E na mesma hora ele se levantou com a jovem no colo. Em menos de um minuto já estavam no quarto dela e ele a despia sobre a cama.

 **And I've always lived like this**

 **(E eu sempre vivi assim)**

 **Keeping a comfortable distance**

 **(Mantendo uma distância confortável)**

 **And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness**

 **(E até agora eu tinha jurado a mim mesma que eu estava satisfeita com a solidão)**

 **Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

 **(Porque nada disso algum dia valeu a pena)**

Ele tocava e beijava os seios dela, sua barriga, seu corpo todo. E ela podia sentir a excitação dele. Nenhum dos dois podia dizer o que levara aquilo, mas nenhum dos dois iria parar. Eles queriam muito sentir o corpo um do outro.

Quando Hiei finalmente a penetrou, sentiu o corpo dela se arquear de prazer e as unhas dela arranhando suas costas, e logo em seguida, sem pensar direito no que fazia, ele mordeu a base do pescoço dela até sentir o gosto de seu sangue. Botan, como se agisse por instinto, também mordeu o pescoço dele, da mesma forma. Logo os dois atingiam o orgasmo juntos.

Hiei encostou a testa no espaço entre os seios dela, e os dois estavam ofegantes. As mãos do koorime ainda estavam na cintura dela, e ele dava beijos leves perto de seus seios. Botan mexia no cabelo dele languidamente.

 **Well, you are the only exception**

 **(Bem, você é a única exceção)**

 **Well, you are the only exception**

 **(Bem, você é a única exceção)**

 **Well, you are the only exception**

 **(Bem, você é a única exceção)**

 **Well, you are the only exception**

 **(Bem, você é a única exceção)**

Aos poucos seus corações voltavam a um ritmo normal e Hiei deitou ao lado dela. A jovem se aconchegou ao corpo dele e ele a envolveu com seus braços. Logo Botan cochilou e o youkai ficou refletindo. Será que ela fazia ideia de que ao mordê-la ele a marcara como parceira dele e que isso era um vínculo eterno? E será que ela tinha noção de que só tornara esse laço mais forte ao mordê-lo de volta? O que ele estava pensando ao fazer isso? Na verdade, não pensara em nada. Agira por instinto e nunca sentira vontade de fazer isso com nenhuma das mulheres com quem já estivera. "Espero que a onna não surte ao saber disso tudo." Foi o último pensamento de Hiei antes de cair no sono também.

 **I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't**

 **(Eu tenho muito apego à realidade, mas não posso)**

 **Let go of what's in front of me here**

 **(Deixar o que está na minha frente aqui)**

 **I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**

 **(Eu sei que você vai estar partindo pela manhã quando acordar)**

 **Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**

 **(Deixe-me com algum tipo de prova de que isso não é um sonho)**

Quando acordou, Botan, por um momento, esquecera o que havia acontecido, mas ao sentir o corpo sobre o qual adormecera, ficou vermelha. Ela e Hiei haviam...

Em seguida ela notou a marca de seus dentes no pescoço dele e se assustou um pouco. Sabia o que aquilo significava. Agora eles pertenciam um ao outro. Por um momento se desesperou. E se Hiei ficasse com raiva dela? Ele a mordera primeiro, mas ela se deixou levar e tornou a ligação entre eles mais forte. Será que havia como reverter a situação? Será...

\- Se houvesse um jeito, você ia querer reverter a situação? – Perguntou Hiei de olhos fechados, ainda abraçando-a.

\- Hiei... Eu... – Botan não sabia o que dizer.

\- Responda, onna. – Pediu ele, abrindo os olhos escarlate. A jovem o encarou e na mesma hora soube sua resposta.

\- Não, Hiei. – Ela falou erguendo um pouco o corpo para que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura. – Se eu tivesse que escolher, ia preferir continuar conectada a você. – Botan continuou encarando-o como se perguntasse: "E você?"

\- Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, eu também prefiro continuar assim. – A jovem sorriu.

\- Então...? – Ela não sabia muito bem o que ia perguntar, mas Hiei parecia entender e deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Então, já que estamos juntos pela eternidade, acho que devíamos desfrutar dessa situação. – Falou com um olhar malicioso.

\- E como o senhor sugere que façamos isso? – Ela perguntou fazendo-se de inocente enquanto seu dedo passeava pelo peito dele.

\- Acho que sabe exatamente como.

\- E eu acho que você vai ter que me esclarecer sobre esse assunto.

\- Hm. Acho que posso fazer isso. – Hiei respondeu antes de se colocar por cima dela e cobrir a boca da jovem com a sua, fazendo-a rir.

 **Well, you are the only exception**

 **(Bem, você é a única exceção)**

 **Well, you are the only exception**

 **(Bem, você é a única exceção)**

 **And I'm on my way to believing**

 **(E estou a caminho de acreditar)**

 **Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**

 **(Oh, e eu estou a caminho de acreditar)**

 **[The Only Exception – Paramore]**

 **06/06/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Única Coisa que Sei**

 **Loving can hurt**

 **(Amar pode doer)**

 **Loving can hurt sometimes**

 **(Amar pode doer às vezes)**

 **But it's the only thing that I know**

 **(Mas é a única coisa que eu sei)**

\- Por quanto tempo você vai ficar no Makai? – Perguntou Botan sentada na cama onde eles passaram tantas noites juntos.

\- Três anos ou mais. Foi a curta resposta de Hiei para uma pergunta que tinha um significado tão grande na vida deles.

\- E há quanto tempo você sabia que teria que ir pra lá? – Botan tentava controlar suas emoções enquanto esperava a resposta.

\- Há três meses. – Ele disse ainda na mesma posição, de pé ao lado da janela, sem mudar suas feições.

\- Mas então isso foi logo depois que nós... – Isso significava que logo depois que eles se marcaram como amantes, Hiei fora incumbido desta missão e não lhe falara nada. – O que você estava pensando? Não planejava me contar?

\- Estou falando agora, onna.

\- Exatamente, Hiei! – Gritou a jovem. – Você está me falando hoje, que ao amanhecer vai para o Makai numa droga de missão secreta e que sabe disso há três meses, mas não se deu ao trabalho de me comunicar. – Foi justamente por temer esse tipo de reação que ele ficara calado. Botan era extremamente emocional e ele sabia que ela reagiria de forma exagerada.

\- Não é para tanto, onna. – O youkai falou com as mãos nos bolsos e encostado à parede. Era óbvio que entendia que um período de três anos era muito para um humano, mas eles não eram simples humanos. – Três anos não são nada para a gente. Temos uma eternidade para que você possa ficar satisfeita de mim. – Botan o encarou chocada.

 **When it gets hard**

 **(Quando fica difícil)**

 **You know it can get hard sometimes**

 **(Você sabe que pode ficar difícil às vezes)**

 **It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**

 **(É a única coisa que nos faz sentir vivos)**

\- Você acha que isso se trata apenas de sexo, Hiei? – Ela levantou e o encarou de frente. – Eu pensei que durante esses meses você havia notado que gosto de você. Que me importo com você. Que não quero ficar longe de você. Mesmo você sendo um idiota egoísta e mal humorado. Não se trata apenas de sexo. – Ela sentia que seu corpo tremia de raiva. – Você não se preocupou nem ao menos em me avisar que precisaria partir. Você ficou calado sobre isso até o último minuto, e isso só pode significar que você não gosta de mim. Isso quer dizer que não me respeita ou que não se importa com o que penso. Eu não preciso e nem quero um relacionamento assim. – Hiei sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um segundo.

\- O que quer dizer...?

\- Já que você vai passar esse tempo todo no Makai, espero que encontre uma maneira de acabar com a conexão que temos, porque eu não quero passar a eternidade com uma pessoa que me trata assim.

\- Onna... – O koorime não esperava que ela reagisse assim. Era verdade que ele não falara sobre a missão por medo da reação dela, mas também foi porque não queria que eles ficassem pensando no momento em que se separariam. Ela precisava entender que ele voltaria para ela.

\- Eu quero que você vá embora da minha casa, Hiei. – Ele a encarou e Botan poderia jurar que vira um vislumbre de mágoa nos olhos dele, mas isso não importava mais. – Agora. – E depois de dizer essas palavras, ela saiu do quarto e só voltou quando ouviu-o fechar a janela ao sair. Só depois disso, a jovem se dedicou às suas lágrimas.

* * *

 **We keep this love in a photograph**

 **(Nós mantemos este amor numa fotografia)**

 **We made these memories for ourselves**

 **(Nós fizemos essas memórias para nós mesmos)**

 **Where our eyes are never closing**

 **(Onde nosso olhos nunca se fecham)**

 **Our hearts were never broken**

 **(Nosso corações nunca se partiram)**

 **And time's forever frozen still**

 **(E o tempo está congelado para sempre)**

Botan não conseguiu dormir naquela noite e teve que se controlar para não ir se despedir dele ao amanhecer. Sentia-se péssima pela briga que tiveram logo antes de ele partir. Odiava brigar com quem quer que fosse e odiava o fato de gostar tanto de Hiei. Sabia que não estava errada por brigar com ele, mas essa não era uma briga que poderiam resolver em dois dias, como as outras. Eles ficariam mais de três anos sem se ver ou se falar e ela lhe dissera que não queria mais nada com ele.

Talvez Hiei se envolvesse com outras no Makai. Talvez nem sequer pensasse mais nela. Talvez por isso demorara tanto a lhe dizer que iria partir. Provavelmente já tinha outra. Mukuro, talvez.

Botan passou a mão no rosto para limpá-lo das lágrimas. Ela abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e tirou algumas fotos de lá. Na maioria delas Hiei estava emburrado ao lado dos rapazes, mas havia uma em que Keiko os pegara desprevenidos e ele a segurava pela cintura com um pequeno sorriso de canto, enquanto ela, Botan, sorria para ele como uma idiota apaixonada.

Essa era a única foto que tinha dele sorrindo e uma das poucas em que estavam juntos. Era sua foto favorita. Mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela.

* * *

 **So you can keep me inside the pocket**

 **(Então você pode me guardar no bolso)**

 **Of your ripped jeans**

 **(Do seu jeans rasgado)**

 **Holding me close until our eyes meet**

 **(Me abraçando perto até nossos olhos se encontrarem)**

 **You won't ever be alone**

 **(Você nunca vai estar sozinha)**

 **Wait for me to come home**

 **(Me espere para voltar pra casa)**

Hiei esperara o máximo que pudera, mas a onna não viera se despedir dele. Com um suspiro, ele seguiu seu caminho. Não esperava que as coisas fossem desse jeito. Esperava uma reação exagerada, mas não que ela fosse querer se separar dele. Se soubesse que isso aconteceria, não teria... O quê? Não teria mantido segredo? Não teria se conectado a ela? Não teria ido ao cinema com ela?

São muitas hipóteses para as quais não tinha resposta e nem gostaria de tê-las. Não se arrependia de nada... Talvez só de ter ficado caldo sobre sua viagem por tanto tempo. A onna não merecia isso...

Hiei tirou uma foto de seu bolso. Ele a roubara de uma gaveta da onna. Ela tinha muitas, provavelmente nem notaria. Nessa foto, ele estava de braços cruzados e carrancudo, e ela surgira do nada por trás dele o abraçando e sorrindo como uma louca. O koorime sorriu ao lembrar daquele dia, ele correra atrás de Kurama para quebrar a câmera, mas aquela raposa idiota havia retirado o cartão de memória e os escondera, para a sorte dele.

Ele voltou a guardar a foto em seu bolso. Não adiantava nada ficar pensando nela naquele momento. Botan provavelmente o odiava e ele não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

* * *

 **Loving can heal**

 **(Amar pode curar)**

 **Loving can mend your soul**

 **(Amar pode remendar sua alma)**

 **And it's the only thing that I know**

 **(E é a única coisa que eu sei)**

Botan tentava levar sua vida normalmente, saindo com seus amigos, mas mesmo depois de um ano ainda sentia-se triste por não ter se despedido dele, e por não ter tentando entendê-lo melhor. Ela se arrependia por tê-lo tratado daquele jeito e sentia muito a falta dele, de seus beijos, do modo como ele a tocava, com gentileza, mesmo que no dia a dia fosse tão agitado.

A jovem lembrou da primeira vez em que saíram juntos, quando ele a acompanhou ao cinema. Viram um filme de terror e mesmo que ele a achasse louca por sentir medo de um filme, deixara que ela segurasse sua mão. Botan sorriu com a recordação.

\- Ele vai voltar, Botan. – Disse Kurama discretamente, tirando-a de seu devaneio. – Pode ter certeza.

\- Mas será que ele ainda vai querer falar comigo? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso triste. – Nós tivemos uma briga feia e eu falei coisas horríveis.

\- Ele vai entender.

\- Espero que sim. – Botan tentou voltar sua atenção para a conversa de seus amigos.

* * *

 **I swear it will get easier**

 **(Eu juro que fica mais fácil)**

 **Remember that with every piece of ya**

 **(Lembre-se disso com cada parte sua)**

 **And it's the only thing we take with us when we die**

 **(E é a única coisa que levamos conosco quando morremos)**

Hiei havia se ferido gravemente na última luta em que se envolvera. Estava deitado numa enfermaria, lutando para conseguir se manter consciente, mas estava difícil. Ele pensava em tudo que acontecera naquele ano que passara. O que a onna teria feito durante esse tempo? Talvez ela até tivesse se apaixonado por alguém e tivesse se esquecido dele por completo.

Ao olhar para o lado, viu que alguém deixara a foto que estava em seu bolso sobre a mesinha que ficava ao lado da cama. O sorriso dela ainda conseguia tranquilizá-lo. Hiei suspirou e quase adormeceu. O remédio que lhe deram era muito forte. Ele fitou a foto novamente. Mesmo que ela estivesse com outro e não o quisesse mais, ele queria vê-la uma última vez. Precisava ter certeza de que ela estava bem. E com esse último pensamento, caiu no sono.

* * *

 **We keep this love in a photograph**

 **(Nós mantemos este amor numa fotografia)**

 **We made these memories for ourselves**

 **(Nós fizemos essas memórias para nós mesmos)**

 **Where our eyes are never closing**

 **(Onde nosso olhos nunca se fecham)**

 **Our hearts were never broken**

 **(Nosso corações nunca se partiram)**

 **And time's forever frozen still**

 **(E o tempo está congelado para sempre)**

Mais um ano se passou. Botan trabalhava com afinco. Mudara seu visual, cortando o cabelo, e pensara em sair com alguns rapazes, mas não conseguia tirar Hiei de seus pensamentos. Sabia que mesmo que não fosse conectada a ele, não conseguiria apagá-lo de seu coração. O que podia fazer era tentar viver normalmente, apesar da tristeza que sentia. Não queria que seus amigos se preocupassem com ela, e por isso sempre estava sorrindo, embora estivesse quebrada por dentro.

* * *

 **So you can keep me inside the pocket**

 **(Então você pode me guardar no bolso)**

 **Of your ripped jeans**

 **(Do seu jeans rasgado)**

 **Holding me close until our eyes meet**

 **(Me abraçando perto até nossos olhos se encontrarem)**

 **You won't ever be alone**

 **(Você nunca vai estar sozinha)**

Hiei havia marcado uma reunião com Mukuro e agora os dois estavam sentado em lados opostos de uma mesa conversando.

\- Por que quer partir antes de terminar sua missão, Hiei? – Perguntou Mukuro insatisfeita. – Fizemos um acordo que dura três anos.

\- Eu já estou cansado desse lugar. – Respondeu o koorime indiferente. – Do jeito que você fala até parece que sou uma peça importante para o que estão fazendo aqui.

\- E o que planeja fazer se eu dispensá-lo?

\- Vou voltar para o Ningenkai.

 **And if you hurt me that's okay baby**

 **(E se você me machucar, tudo bem, querida)**

 **Only words bleed**

 **(Apenas as palavras sangram)**

 **Inside these pages you just hold me**

 **(Dentro dessas páginas você apenas me abraça)**

 **And I won't ever let you go**

 **(E eu nunca vou deixar você partir)**

 **Wait for me to come home**

 **(Me espere para voltar pra casa)**

\- Isso não teria nada a ver com aquela mulher de cabelos azuis daquela foto que você carrega pra cima e pra baixo, não é? – Hiei estreitou os olhos.

\- Não creio que isso seja problema seu. – Respondeu friamente. – Estou liberado ou não?

\- Se é isso que você deseja, é claro que está. Não posso prendê-lo aqui. – Disse Mukuro com um pequeno sorriso. – Só fico satisfeita por ter vivido o suficiente para vê-lo apaixonado. – Hiei lhe lançou um olhar glacial e levantou para sair da sala e organizar suas coisas para partir.

* * *

 **So you could fit me**

 **(E você poderia me colocar)**

 **Inside the necklace you got**

 **(Dentro do colar que você ganhou)**

 **When you were sixteen**

 **(Quando tinha dezesseis anos)**

 **Next to your heartbeat where I should be**

 **(Perto das batidas do seu coração, onde eu deveria estar)**

 **Keep it deep within your soul**

 **(Mantenha isso no fundo de sua alma)**

Botan estava voltando para casa depois de um dia exaustivo e quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver Hiei parado na porta de sua casa. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Como isso era possível? O que ele fazia ali? Ainda faltava um ano para que pudesse voltar.

Os dois se encaravam, mas nenhum deles parecia ser capaz de falar. Botan sentia que suas pernas tremiam. Queria correr e jogar seu corpo contra o dele. Queria beijá-lo, abraçá-lo. Queria...

\- Podemos conversar, onna? – Ele pediu, fazendo-a sair de seu estupor.

\- Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu dirigindo-se à porta para abri-la. Suas mãos tremiam e a proximidade de Hiei deixava-a desconcertada. Acabou deixando as chaves caírem. Hiei pegou-as e abriu a porta. Eles entraram. Botan sentou no sofá imediatamente, pois sabia que não conseguiria se manter de pé por muito tempo com aquelas pernas que viraram gelatina. – Bom... O que você que falar, Hiei?

\- Você ainda quer se separar de mim? – A jovem arregalou os olhos surpresa. Não esperava que ele fosse tão direto.

\- Eu... – Ela começou, mas não conseguiu concluir sua resposta. – Por que você voltou antes do tempo? – Essa era a pergunta que percorria sua mente desde que o vira.

\- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Ele tentava ganhar tempo.

\- Nem você respondeu a minha. – O youkai suspirou. Sabia que ela não iria facilitar pra ele.

\- Eu voltei... – Ele pensava numa maneira imparcial para responder àquilo, mas não havia uma. – Não quero me separar de você. – Botan ficou de boca aberta.

\- Hiei, eu... – Ela sabia que não conseguiria responder sem começar a chorar. Estava tão feliz por ele estar ali, por lhe dar essa resposta.

\- Se você ainda quiser isso, vou entender, mas... – Botan levantou num pulo e se jogou em cima dele, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço, enchendo-o de beijos no rosto e na boca. Hiei abraçou-a e ergueu-a do chão, fazendo com que ela o enlaçasse com as pernas.

O youkai beijava o pescoço dela e ela se apertava contra ele. Hiei levou-a para o quarto e jogou-a na cama. Ia começar a tirar sua camisa, mas ela puxou-o para cima de si para beijá-lo novamente. Os dois iniciaram um beijo intenso, enquanto suas mãos percorriam os corpos um do outro.

\- Senti sua falta, Hiei. – Ela falou entre os beijos. – Muito.

\- Eu também, onna. – O koorime rasgou a blusa dela para poder beijar seu corpo e Botan riu, fazendo-o rir também. A partir desse momento, nenhuma palavra foi dita e os únicos sons que se ouviam, eram os sons dos gemidos e beijos deles.

* * *

 **And if you hurt me that's okay baby**

 **(E se você me machucar, tudo bem, querida)**

 **Only words bleed**

 **(Apenas as palavras sangram)**

 **Inside these pages you just hold me**

 **(Dentro dessas páginas você apenas me abraça)**

 **And I won't ever let you go**

 **(E eu nunca vou deixar você partir)**

 **Wait for me to come home**

 **(Me espere para voltar pra casa)**

Os dois ainda respiravam ofegantes e Hiei a mantinha abraçada contra si, com a cabeça sobre seu peito. Botan beijou o peito dele e sorriu feliz por estarem novamente juntos.

\- Nunca mais quero me separar de você. – Ela sussurrou.

\- Pelo que me lembro você não queria mais me ver, onna. – Ele falou com um pequeno sorriso. – Você queria acabar com tudo. – O rosto de Botan ficou sério.

\- Eu sei. Desculpe, Hiei. – Ela pediu encarando-o. – Esqueça isso, onna.

\- Não, Hiei. Eu realmente sinto muito. Não devia ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis.

\- Nós dois erramos, onna. – Botan sabia que para Hiei, dizer essas coisas era algo difícil e importante. – Esqueça isso.

\- Vou tentar. – Hiei levantou a cabeça e a beijou.

\- Isso facilita muito para que eu esqueça. – Botan falou sorrindo após o beijo. – Você voltou por mim. – Ela disse toda feliz e ele revirou os olhos.

\- Não fique se achando, onna. – Botan se sentou, fazendo o lençol escorregar por seu corpo, deixando-a nua.

\- Não é verdade? – Hiei que observava o corpo dela, que o deixava louco de desejo, olhou para seu rosto. Adorava aquele olhar, quando ela fingia estar se achando incrível, mesmo que estivesse com receio da resposta dele.

\- É verdade, onna. – Ele respondeu puxando-a pela cintura e beijando-a. Os seios dela tomaram o peito dele, fazendo um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo. Ele apertou-a mais contra seu corpo.

 **When I'm away**

 **(Quando eu estiver longe)**

 **I will remember how you kissed me**

 **(Vou me lembrar de como você me beijou)**

 **Under the lamppost back on 6th street**

 **(Embaixo do poste da sexta rua)**

 **Hearing you whisper through the phone**

 **(Ouvindo você sussurrar pelo telefone)**

 **Wait for me to come home**

 **(Me espere para voltar pra casa)**

 **[Photograph – Ed Sheeran]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nas Estrelas**

 **Right from the start**

 **(Desde o começo)**

 **You were a thief, you stole my heart**

 **(Você foi um ladrão, você roubou meu coração)**

 **And I, your willing victim**

 **(E eu, sua vítima condescendente)**

 **I let you see the parts of me**

 **(Eu deixei você ver as partes de mim)**

 **That weren't all that pretty**

 **(Que não eram tão bonitas)**

 **And with every touch**

 **(E com cada toque)**

 **You fixed them**

 **(Você as consertou)**

Botan estava deitada na cama ao lado de Hiei e ultimamente ele estava muito irrequieto na hora de dormir. Sempre se mexia de um lado para o outro e muitas vezes sussurrava coisas que Botan não podia compreender. Isso estava deixando-a muito perturbada, pois gostaria de ajudá-lo, mas sempre sentia certo receio de lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, já que ele sempre a mantinha a certa distância, apesar do tempo que estavam juntos e do que passaram até que isso acontecesse.

\- Não. Me deixem. – Disse Hiei durante o sono. Botan sentou-se a seu lado meio incerta sobre o que deveria fazer. Será que deveria acordá-lo? – Não me solte. – A jovem podia notar que ele suava frio. Tinha que acordá-lo. Não podia vê-lo sofrer desse jeito.

\- Hiei. – Ela chamou suavemente, mas ele continuava aflito em seu sonho. – Por favor, acorde, Hiei. – Dessa vez ela tocou seu braço e o apertou de leve. Na mesma hora o koorime abriu os olhos assustado. Botan nunca o vira desse jeito. – O que aconteceu, Hiei? – Ela perguntou preocupada. – Você está bem?

\- Por que não estaria, onna? – A jovem ainda podia notar que o coração dele estava acelerado e sua respiração estava ofegante.

\- Você estava falando enquanto dormia e estava muito angustiado. – O youkai passou a mão no rosto e logo se acalmou, mas Botan não ia deixar o assunto de lado. – Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, Hiei. O que está acontecendo?

\- Nada demais. – Foi a curta resposta que ela recebeu.

\- Por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo, Hiei. – Ela insistiu.

\- Já disse que não é nada, onna. Volte a dormir. – O koorime voltou a deitar e pareceu dar o assunto por encerrado.

\- Você não confia em mim, Hiei? Depois de todo esse tempo? Conte o que está acontecendo. Isso pode te ajudar. – A jovem podia sentir que era algo importante para ele.

\- Não vou falar sobre isso. – Ele respondeu antes de virar para o outro lado e ficar de costas para ela. Botan sabia que logo começaria a chorar, por isso levantou da cama e seguiu para a sala. Se ele queria ficar guardando tudo para si, podia fazer isso sem a presença dela no quarto.

* * *

 **Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

 **(Agora você tem falado durante o sono, oh, oh)**

 **Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

 **(Coisas que você nunca disse para mim, oh, oh)**

 **Tell me that you've had enough**

 **(Diga-me que você já teve o bastante)**

 **Of our Love**

 **(Do nosso amor)**

 **Our Love**

 **(Nosso amor)**

Botan acabou dormindo no sofá, depois de chorar um pouco. Odiava não poder ajudar uma pessoa que sempre a ajudara, mesmo sendo tão cabeça dura. Apesar de ser um lobo solitário, Hiei passara a fazer parte de sua vida e ela gostava disso. Gostava de poder conversar com ele sobre qualquer coisa, mesmo que nem sempre ele respondesse. E agora parecia que eram dois estranhos vivendo na mesma casa.

Desde que voltara do Makai ele passara a morar com ela, e eles viviam numa rotina tranqüila, mas aparentemente isso era apenas algo que ela imaginara em sua cabeça, já que ele não podia compartilhar com ela seja lá o que estivesse tirando seu sono.

Ela levantou e foi para o quarto deles. A cama estava arrumada e o koorime não estava lá. Com certeza fora treinar. Botan se arrumou e preparou o café da manhã. Quando estava prestes a sair para o Reikai, Hiei voltou para casa todo suado. Ele se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo suave, que ela correspondeu sem muito entusiasmo. Hiei precisava notar que ela não estava satisfeita com as circunstâncias que ele queria esconder dela.

\- Até mais tarde. – Ela falou antes de subir em seu remo e seguir em direção ao céu. O youkai a observou partir um pouco confuso. Ela nunca o tratara desse jeito, nem quando discutiam.

* * *

 **Just give me a reason**

 **(Me dê apenas um motivo)**

 **Just a little bit's enough**

 **(Só um pouquinho já basta)**

 **Just a second, we're not broken, just bent**

 **(Só um segundo, não estamos quebrados, somente fora do eixo)**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **(E podemos aprender a amar de novo)**

Quando voltou para casa, Botan preparou o jantar e eles comeram em silêncio. Hiei estranho isso também, já que ela sempre chegava alegremente contando como fora seu dia, mas dessa vez estava séria e nem sequer o encarava e mal tocara na comida. Hiei não sabia o que podia fazer para consertar aquela situação e sabia que devia fazer alguma coisa antes que a perdesse também.

\- O que está acontecendo, onna? – Ele perguntou finalmente. Aquele silêncio estava deixando-o louco.

\- Sobre o que é esse sonho que você tem todas as noites, Hiei? – Botan fora exatamente para a direção que ele temia.

\- Não quero falar sobre isso. – O koorime respondeu encarando-a. Ela tinha que aceitar que havia coisas que não deveriam ser reviradas. – Não importa.

\- Importa pra mim, Hiei. – A Guia Espiritual falou com lágrimas nos olhos. – O fato de você não querer me deixar fazer parte da sua vida, importa pra mim.

\- Você já faz parte da minha vida, onna. – Aquela resposta a deixou sem palavras por um momento. Gostava de saber que ele a havia incluído como algo certo em sua vida, mas não era disso que estava falando.

\- Você não sabe como fico feliz em ouvir isso, Hiei. – Ela falou com um sorriso triste. – Mas eu não quero fazer parte da sua vida apenas na cama e nos momentos felizes. Quero saber o que o perturba. Quero ajudá-lo. Quero ser sua amiga e parceira. Quero estar ao seu lado quando precisar, mas você tem que me deixar entrar aqui. – Ela tocou de leve o coração dele. – Sei que isso é difícil, mas eu quero te ajudar a melhorar.

 **It's in the stars**

 **(Está nas estrelas)**

 **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

 **(Foi escrito nas cicatrizes dos nossos corações)**

 **We're not broken, just bent**

 **(Não estamos quebrados,** **somente fora do eixo** **)**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **(E podemos aprender a amar de novo)**

\- Não há nada que você possa fazer, onna. – Ele disse um pouco sombrio. – Eu sou desse jeito. Você não pode mudar isso.

\- Não quero mudá-lo, Hiei. – Ela suspirou. – Uma vez você disse que eu não devia ficar pensando sobre as coisas que gostaria que fossem diferentes no meu passado, e você estava certo. Eu não devo pensar no que poderia ter sido. Mas também não devo permitir que o que aconteceu no meu passado, interfira na minha vida. E sei que você está fazendo isso.

\- Você não sabe de nada, onna. – Ele falou levantando da mesa. – Vou dormir. – E assim ele saiu da cozinha e deixou-a sozinha.

Botan não tinha mais ideia do que poderia fazer ou dizer a ele, por isso resolveu dormir na sala de novo. Era melhor que o deixasse em paz, já que era isso que ele queria.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I don't understand**

 **(Desculpe-me, eu não entendo)**

 **Where all of this is coming from**

 **(De onde é que tudo isso está vindo)**

 **I thought that we were fine (oh, we had everything)**

 **(Eu pensei que estivéssemos bem (oh, nós tínhamos tudo))**

 **Your head is running wild again**

 **(Sua cabeça está perdendo o controle novamente)**

 **My dear, we still have everythin'**

 **(Minha querida, nós ainda temos tudo)**

 **And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin')**

 **(E está tudo na sua mente (Sim, mas isso está acontecendo))**

Hiei estava deitado sem camisa tentando dormir, mas não conseguiu. Ficou com medo de seus pesadelos. Sempre os tivera, mas ultimamente eles eram quase que diários e a única coisa que os afastava, pelo menos por algum tempo, era a presença da onna. Ele esperou que ela viesse para a cama, mas as horas passavam e ela não ia para o quarto. Ela nem mesmo fora trocar de roupa. E ele podia sentir o cheiro de suas lágrimas. Odiava ser a causa delas, mas não podia dar a onna o que ela queria. Não podia ser esse cara que falava sobre seus sentimentos e superava tudo. Ele não era assim. Nunca fora. Por que custava tanto a ela entender isso?

Sabendo que não dormiria aquela noite, Hiei levantou da cama e seguiu para a sala. A onna dormira toda torta no sofá. O koorime deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela parecia uma criança dormindo. Hiei sentou no chão de frente para o rosto dela e ficou observando-a. Sabia que só um caminhão a acordaria. Ela tinha o sono pesado. A única coisa que a fazia acordar eram seus pesadelos. Ele suspirou. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Eles se gostavam, por que não podiam viver felizes só com isso?

 **You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

 **(Você tem tido sonhos muito ruins, oh, oh)**

 **You used to lie so close to me oh oh**

 **(Você costumava deitar-se tão perto de mim, oh, oh)**

 **There's nothing more than empty sheets**

 **(Não há nada mais além de lençóis vazios)**

 **Between our love, our Love**

 **(Entre o nosso amor, nosso amor)**

 **Oh, our love, our Love**

 **(Oh, nosso amor, nosso amor)**

Hiei começou a pegar Botan no colo para levá-la para a cama, mas ela se encolheu mais para o canto do sofá. Ele ficou receoso por um momento. Será que ela não queria mais que ele encostasse nela? Será que passaria a dormir na sala todos os dias longe dele? Ele não ia conseguir dormir naquela cama sem ela.

\- Deita comigo. – Ela sussurrou enquanto dormia, mas com sua audição de youkai, ele entendeu perfeitamente. Deitou atrás dela e a abraçou, ficando de conchinha com ela. A jovem suspirou ao sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu. Hiei percebeu que ela estava gelada e a puxou para mais perto de si. Ela se acomodou e ele se sentiu aliviado por poder abraçá-la de novo. Adorava sentir o cheiro dela antes de dormir. Era como se inundar da presença dela. – Eu te amo. – Botan murmurou antes de voltar a cair num sono profundo.

O koorime não conseguiu reagir ao que ouvira. Ficara chocado, mas ao mesmo tempo era algo que já sabia inconscientemente. Ele beijou a cabeça dela e acabou caindo no sono. No dia seguinte pensaria em como fazer tudo voltar ao normal.

* * *

 **Just give me a reason**

 **(Me dê apenas um motivo)**

 **Just a little bit's enough**

 **(Só um pouquinho já basta)**

 **Just a second, we're not broken, just bent**

 **(Só um segundo, não estamos quebrados,** **somente fora do eixo** **)**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **(E podemos aprender a amar de novo)**

No dia seguinte Hiei foi até a casa de Kurama. Ele saberia lhe aconselhar sobre o que deveria fazer para resolver as coisas com a onna.

\- Ela está certa, Hiei. Você precisa ser sincero com ela. – Disse Kurama depois que ele expusera toda a situação.

\- O que ela quer saber já está no passado, Kurama. – Ele respondeu de cenho franzido.

\- Não é o que parece, Hiei. Se estivesse no passado você não se importaria tanto em não contar a ela. – O youko revidou. – E está claro que isso ainda o afeta. Ela tem o direito de saber. Você a marcou como sua, vão viver juntos pra sempre. Não acha que ela deve saber sobre seu passado, sendo que você já sabe tanto sobre ela? Não acha injusto?

 **I never stopped**

 **(Eu nunca parei)**

 **You're still written in the scars on my heart**

 **(Você está escrito nas cicatrizes do meu coração)**

 **You're not broken, just bent**

 **(Você não está quebrados,** **somente fora do eixo** **)**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **(E podemos aprender a amar de novo)**

\- Mas e se ela...? – Hiei começou, mas se calou. Não podia ficar falando as coisas sem pensar perto daquela raposa.

\- Você certamente não pode estar com medo de que ela o abandone, não é? – Kurama sempre pegava as coisas no ar e isso o irritava profundamente.

\- Hm.

\- Só você não notou que a Botan te ama, Hiei. É bem óbvio que ela não vai te largar, mesmo que você seja um idiota às vezes. – Hiei encarou o amigo surpreso. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Ela mesma dissera que o amava.

\- O que faço agora? – Ele perguntou sentindo-se perdido.

\- Vou te ajudar. – Disse o amigo.

* * *

 **Oh, tear ducts and rust**

 **(Oh, canais lacrimais e ferrugem)**

 **I'll fix it for us**

 **(Eu vou consertar isso para nós)**

 **We're collecting dust**

 **(Estamos recolhendo poeira)**

 **But our love's enough**

 **(Mas nosso amor é o suficiente)**

Quando Botan chegou a casa estranhou a cena que encontrou em sua cozinha. Duas velas estavam acesas sobre a mesa e o jantar já estava servido. Hiei, que parecia estar voltando para casa de algum lugar, entrou pela janela com uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ela perguntou se aproximando da mesa. A comida era uma de suas favoritas, mas como Hiei havia arranjado tudo aquilo?

\- Nós vamos jantar à luz de velas. – Respondeu o koorime ficando vermelho.

\- Essa parte eu entendi, Hiei. Mas de onde veio tudo isso? Você não sabe cozinhar, até onde eu sei. – Botan não podia acreditar na cena diante de seus olhos.

\- Kurama me ajudou. – Ele explicou colocando a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa e se aproximando dela. Hiei a segurou pela cintura e a beijou repentinamente. Botan que não esperava por isso, apenas se deixou levar pelo beijo e o abraçou.

\- Por que fez tudo isso? – Ela perguntou com a cabeça encostada na dele.

\- Porque precisamos conversar. – O koorime respondeu e se afastou um pouco da jovem, para puxar a cadeira para ela. Botan sentou surpresa. Não sabia se devia se sentir feliz por ele querer conversar ou se havia algum significado oculto por trás disso tudo. Ele também sentou e serviu o vinho para eles. – Se vou falar do meu passado, preciso beber um pouco. – Falou bebendo um gole do vinho. Botan também bebeu um pouco. Estava um pouco receosa sobre o que poderia ouvir, já que ele relutara tanto em se abrir com ela, mas como dissera, estava ali por ele. – Eu nasci no País de Gelo, um lugar que fica no céu, onde as mulheres não precisam ter relações com nenhum homem para que possam ter filhas. Elas sempre têm filhas em determinado momento de suas vidas. Você já deve ter ouvido isso de Yukina. – Botan anuiu com a cabeça. – Porém a nossa mãe se apaixonou por um youkai do fogo e eu sou o fruto do relacionamento que eles tiveram. – Ele bebeu mais um pouco de vinho.

 **You're holding it in**

 **(Você está guardando isso)**

 **You're pouring a drink**

 **(Você está servindo um drinque)**

 **No, nothing is as bad as it seems**

 **(Não, nada é tão ruim quanto parece)**

 **We'll come clean**

 **(Nós vamos dizer a verdade)**

\- Isso é algo muito errado no País de Gelo. Pelo que acabei de contar, já deu pra perceber que lá só existem mulheres, então eu não poderia ficar. As líderes do País de Gelo fizeram a melhor amiga da minha mãe, me jogarem fora de lá. – Botan arfou ao ouvir isso. Ele queria dizer que o jogaram do céu? – Sim, onna. – Ele respondeu à sua pergunta silenciosa. – E mesmo sendo um bebê eu já tinha consciência de tudo que acontecia ao meu redor. A amiga de minha mãe não queria fazer isso, mas não havia opção. Ela conseguiu pegar a minha Hirui Seki e me entregar, mas não pôde fazer mais nada. E eu cai. Fui encontrado por alguns bandidos e um deles me criou até que me tornasse essa pessoa que você conhece. – Lágrimas caiam pelo rosto de Botan. – Meus pesadelos são do momento da queda. Ainda me lembro da sensação de cair do céu. E agora você é a única pessoa que sabe disso além de mim. – A jovem segurou a mão dele até que se acalmasse para poder falar de novo.

\- Eu sinto muito, Hiei. – Ela disse secando suas lágrimas. – O que fizeram com você foi horrível. Não entendo como puderam fazer isso com um bebê. – Aquilo não entrava na mente da jovem.

\- Eu era algo descartável, onna. Apenas Yukina poderia preencher os requisitos delas e essa era a única coisa que podiam fazer. – Ele respondeu tranquilamente. Já havia aceitado aquela verdade há muito tempo. – Eu não era importante.

\- Você está louco, Hiei. – Ela falou indignada e apertando a mão dele. – É óbvio que elas tinham outras opções. Mesmo que não o quisessem, poderiam ter te entregue a alguém, sem jogá-lo do céu. E além do mais, você não é descartável! Você é importante! Você é meu! – Ela falou num só fôlego. Ele a fitou com os olhos arregalados. – Mesmo que ninguém te achasse importante, mesmo que ninguém te quisesse, eu te quero. Eu te amo, então nunca mais diga que não é importante, ok?

\- Ok, onna. – Ele respondeu aliviado, depois de contar tudo a ela. Botan levantou e puxou-o em direção ao quarto. Podiam esquentar a comida depois. Ela iria mostrar a ele como o amava.

 **Just give me a reason**

 **(Me dê apenas um motivo)**

 **Just a little bit's enough**

 **(Só um pouquinho já basta)**

 **Just a second, we're not broken, just bent**

 **(Só um segundo, não estamos quebrados,** **somente fora do eixo** **)**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **(E podemos aprender a amar de novo)**

Botan empurrou para a cama e ficou sentada sobre suas pernas. Hiei tentou puxá-la para baixo para beijá-la, mas ela sorriu e empurrou sua mão de leve.

\- Hoje eu estou no comando. – Ela falou movimentando seus quadris levemente para frente e para trás. Logo pôde sentir a excitação dele e como ele estava angustiado para beijá-la e tocá-la, mas toda vez que Hiei tentava tocá-la ou beijá-la, ela o empurrava. – se comporte, ou vou ter que amarrá-lo. – Ele sorriu ao ouvir isso. Aquela onna estava deixando-o maluco. Ela tirou a camisa dele e começou a beijar seu rosto, mas nunca chegava à boca, em seguida começou a beijar seu pescoço e foi descendo para seu peito, e em seguida para a barriga. Quando chegou a barra da calça, ela abriu seu cinto e começou a abrir a calça lentamente. Botan podia sentir que o corpo de Hiei tremia a cada toque dela e isso a fez sorrir. Ela queria provar a ele como amava cada parte dele.

Ao chegar onde queria, Botan ouviu-o tentando sufocar um gemido. Ela parou o que estava fazendo e se deitou sobre ele para lhe dar um beijo na boca. Hiei tentou segurá-la ali, mas ela afastou seus lábios e sorriu pra ele maliciosamente, pois seu corpo continuava a atiçá-lo.

\- Por que você está tentando se segurar, Hiei? – Ela perguntou encarando os olhos que transbordavam luxúria. Será que ainda não percebeu que pode ser você mesmo comigo? – Hiei puxou-a para um beijo e dessa vez ela deixou que ele a beijasse, para logo em seguida voltar a fazer o que fazia. Terminou de baixar a calça dele enquanto o beijava na linha da cintura e dali a poucos segundos tudo o que podia escutar eram os gemidos de Hiei chamando-a.

* * *

 **It's in the stars**

 **(Está nas estrelas)**

 **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

 **(Foi escrito nas cicatrizes dos nossos corações)**

 **We're not broken, just bent**

 **(Não estamos quebrados,** **somente fora do eixo** **)**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **(E podemos aprender a amar de novo)**

Algum tempo depois Hiei acordou com o cheiro da comida que a onna esquentara. Ele levantou da cama e vestiu a calça antes de ir para a cozinha. Também estava com fome.

\- Acordei morrendo de fome. – Disse Botan sorrindo para ele e indicando seu prato, que ela também esquentara. – Seria muito triste desperdiçar o jantar que você organizou, então esquentei pra gente. – Hiei também sentou-se a mesa e encheu suas taças de vinho novamente. Quando ele começou a comer, Botan falou sobre seu dia e ele ouviu aquela conversa, agradecido por ela continuar a seu lado. – Hiei... – Ela o chamou notando que ele divagava em seus pensamentos. – Muito obrigada por me contar sobre o seu passado. E espero que tenha entendido como é importante para mim, estar junto de você e entender o que está sentindo.

\- Hm. – Ele concordou com a cabeça. – Talvez eu acabe esquecendo um dia desses como sou importante pra você. Assim você vai ter que me mostrar de novo. – Botan corou na mesma hora e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Não conhecia esse seu lado, onna. – Ela riu.

\- Nem eu conhecia esse lado meu. A culpa é toda sua. – A jovem falou ainda rindo. – Deve ter usado o jagan em mim... – Ela brincou.

\- Não. Acho que sou só irresistível mesmo. – Botan soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Agora eu que não estou te reconhecendo. Quem é você e o que fez com meu... – Botan não sabia exatamente o que eram um para o outro. Mas sabia o que sentia em seu coração. – Meu Hiei? – Concluiu sorrindo. Ele a encarava fixamente com um olhar de tranqüilidade que ela nunca vira nele. – Vamos dormir? – Ela perguntou bocejando. – Estou caindo de sono. Nem sei o que me cansou tanto. – Os dois sorriram.

\- Vamos. – Ele falou segurando a mão dela e seguindo para o quarto.

 **Just give me a reason**

 **(Me dê apenas um motivo)**

 **Just a little bit's enough**

 **(Só um pouquinho já basta)**

 **Just a second, we're not broken, just bent**

 **(Só um segundo, não estamos quebrados,** **somente fora do eixo** **)**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **(E podemos aprender a amar de novo)**

Depois que haviam se deitado há algum tempo, Botan abraçou Hiei e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço. Esperava que ele não tivesse nenhum pesadelo naquela noite, mas se tivesse, apenas continuaria ao lado dele, apoiando-o.

\- Eu também te amo, onna. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes que adormecessem. Botan sorriu feliz e logo caiu no sono. Hiei era cabeçudo e, muitas vezes, intransigente. Mas o que havia entre eles era tudo que importava.

 **It's in the stars**

 **(Está nas estrelas)**

 **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

 **(Foi escrito nas cicatrizes dos nossos corações)**

 **We're not broken, just bent**

 **(Não estamos quebrados,** **somente fora do eixo** **)**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **(E podemos aprender a amar de novo)**

 **[Just Give me a Reason – P!nk feat. Nate Ruess]**

 **14/06/2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quem Você Ama**

 **You love who you love?**

 **(Você ama quem você ama?)**

 **Who you love?**

 **(Quem você ama?)**

 **You love who you love?**

 **(Você ama quem você ama?)**

 **Who you love?**

 **(Quem você ama?)**

\- Vamos, Hiei. Vai ser divertido. – Pediu Botan. Seus amigos haviam decidido passar o fim de semana na praia, pois o tio de Keiko tinha uma casa a beira-mar. – A casa tem uns dez quartos, portanto não vamos precisar ficar em quartos separados nem nada. Vamos, por favor.

\- Onna, eu não quero ir à praia. – Respondeu ele mal humorado como sempre. – Prefiro ficar em casa. – A jovem o encarou com um sorriso malicioso e foi até o banheiro com uma bolsa de compras.

\- Bom, então vou ter que ir sozinha. – Ela falou saindo do banheiro com um biquíni rosa que combinava com seus olhos. Hiei engoliu em seco ao fitá-la. Aquele biquíni deixava pouca coisa para a imaginação e estava bem claro que ele não poderia deixá-la na praia sozinha daquele jeito.

\- Ok, onna. Eu vou. – Ele falou resignado, enquanto ela se aproximava da cama.

\- Tem certeza, Hiei? Acho que podemos passar um fim de semana separados. Não tem problema. – A jovem estava inclinada sobre ele prestes a lhe dar um beijo.

\- Tenho certeza. – Hiei respondeu puxando o laço da parte de cima de seu biquíni, antes de puxá-la para a cama.

* * *

 **My girl, she ain't the one that I saw coming**

 **(Minha garota, ela não é aquela que eu esperava)**

 **And sometimes I don't know which way to go**

 **(E às vezes eu não sei para onde ir)**

 **And I've tried to run before**

 **(E eu tentei fugir antes)**

 **But I'm not running anymore**

 **(Mas não estou mais fugindo)**

 **'Cause I fought against it hard enough to know**

 **(Porque lutei muito contra isso para saber)**

Era a primeira vez que seus amigos tinham um vislumbre do relacionamento entre Botan e Hiei, e a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção deles foi que os dois dividiriam um quarto. O grupo sabia que eles moravam juntos e já saíram juntos depois que os dois assumiram seu relacionamento, mas inicialmente era estranho vê-los agindo como marido e mulher.

Hiei pegou suas coisas e as de Botan e levou para o quarto indicado por Keiko, Kuwabara e Yusuke tentaram ir atrás dele, mas foram impedidos por Keiko, que sabia que iriam fazer perguntas indiscretas ao youkai sobre o relacionamento dele com Botan. Kurama sorriu sabendo que isso não os impediria por muito tempo. Em algum momento pegariam Hiei sozinho e o encheriam de perguntas.

Logo todos estavam prontos para ir pra praia. As meninas de biquíni e os rapazes de sunga e bermuda. Até Hiei usava uma bermuda preta, que Botan fizera questão de comprar para a ocasião. Quando chegaram a praia, Botan e suas amigas resolveram deitar um pouco sob o sol para pegar um bronzeado enquanto que Yusuke arrastou os rapazes para um jogo de vôlei, onde poderiam fazer todas as perguntas que quisessem a Hiei.

O youkai não queria jogar, e como aquilo era apenas um plano para interrogá-lo, Yusuke e Kuwabara apenas chutavam a bola um para o outro enquanto Kurama e Hiei observavam.

\- Então conta aí. – Disse Yusuke sorrindo maliciosamente. – Como isso aconteceu, Hiei? Você deu em cima dela? – O koorime fechou a cara e revirou os olhos. Já esperava esse tipo de atitude daquele idiota.

\- Não é da sua conta. – Respondeu Hiei ficando um pouco vermelho.

\- Então foi ela que deu em cima de você... Ou será que ela te seduziu com o corpo dela? – O koorime estreitou os olhos friamente e Yusuke percebeu que passara dos limites. – Calminha aí, Hiei. É brincadeira. – Ele disse com as mãos erguidas em sinal de rendição.

\- Você tem que admitir que foi uma coisa inesperada, baixinho. – Intercedeu Kuwabara. – Você são completamente diferentes.

\- Os opostos se atraem. – Disse Kurama sorrindo calmamente. – Além disso não sabemos que tipo de artimanhas Hiei usou para seduzi-la. – Ele brincou com o amigo e Hiei se voltou para ele sem acreditar. Todos começaram a rir da reação do koorime e continuaram a implicar com ele.

* * *

 **That you love who you Love**

 **(Que você ama quem você ama)**

 **Who you love?**

 **(Quem você ama?)**

 **Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming**

 **(Você não pode se impedir de sonhar)**

 **Who you're dreaming of**

 **(Com quem está sonhando)**

 **If it's who you love, then it's who you Love**

 **(Se é quem você ama, então é quem você ama)**

As garotas resolveram ir para a água um pouco enquanto os rapazes jogavam e perturbavam Hiei, mas Botan preferiu ficar mais um pouco no sol, pois o tempo estava muito agradável e ela queria aproveitar.

Logo lembrou que não passara o protetor solar nas costas e que se não fizesse isso ficaria vermelha como um pimentão. Começou a se esticar tentando alcançar o meio das costas, mas não conseguia, então teria que esperar as amigas voltarem e pedir a uma delas.

Quando estava prestes a voltar a se deitar, uma sombra a encobriu.

\- Se quiser posso passar o protetor em você. – Disse um homem com um sorriso ousado.

\- Não, obrigada. Estou bem assim. – O homem se preparou para insistir, mas não teve oportunidade.

\- Cai fora. – Falou Hiei, que apareceu atrás do cara em questão de segundos.

\- Não acho que isso seja problema seu, menino. – O jovem falou condescendente. – Isso é assunto de adultos. – Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Hiei para afastá-lo, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo se mover nem um centímetro.

\- Ela está comigo e se você olhar para ela de novo, vai se arrepender. – O youkai falou cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar maligno para o homem, que engoliu em seco e assentiu antes de se afastar.

\- Não precisava se preocupar, Hiei. – Disse Botan, que até então observava a cena de olhos arregalados. – Eu sei me defender.

\- Claro. – Ele falou sarcástico. – Ainda mais com essa roupa. – A jovem ficou vermelha.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Ela perguntou com um pouco de raiva.

\- Que você está se expondo para esses idiotas. – Ele disse emburrado.

\- Todo mundo usa biquíni pra ir à praia, Hiei. Não estou me expondo pra ninguém. – Botan respirou fundo para não se aborrecer com o koorime.

\- Me dá logo esse protetor solar. – Falou o youkai por fim.

\- O quê? – Ela perguntou confusa.

\- Vou passar o protetor em você, para que não fique chamando a atenção desses imbecis. – Botan pensou em recusar, mas até que era engraçado ver Hiei com ciúmes. Ela deu um sorriso e entregou o protetor a ele, antes de deitar de barriga para baixo. Hiei encheu suas mãos do produto e se abaixou para passar nas costas dela, massageando-a de leve. Passou o protetor em seus ombros e nas costas, por baixo dos laços do biquíni, e roçou de leve seus seios ao fazer isso, fazendo-a arfar. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Depois colocou mais protetor nas mãos e passou nas pernas dela, deixando-a arrepiada. Quando se deu por satisfeito, levantou, limpou as mãos numa toalha e começou a se afastar.

\- Espere, Hiei. – Pediu a jovem se levantando com o protetor solar. – Você vai se queimar se não passar também. – Dessa vez, foi Botan quem se aproveitou dele. Passou o protetor pelo peito dele e na barriga, lentamente. – Pode virar. – Ela disse sorrindo. Podia notar que ele lutava para se controlar e não agarrá-la ali. Ela passou o protetor nas costas dele e antes de finalizar lhe deu um beijo na nuca. – Não é só você que pode atiçar as pessoas. – Disse rindo. Começou a se afastar dele para deitar novamente, mas se viu sendo puxada na direção dele pela cintura, e sem se importar com quem estivesse vendo, ele lhe deu um beijo na boca, antes de se afastar, deixando seus amigos chocados. Nunca imaginaram presenciar uma cena dessas.

* * *

 **My boy, he ain't the one that I saw coming**

 **(Meu garoto, ele não é aquele que eu esperava)**

 **And some have said his heart's too hard to hold**

 **(E alguns disseram que seu coração era muito difícil de abraçar)**

 **And it takes a litle time**

 **(E levou algum tempo)**

 **But you should see him when he shines**

 **(Mas vocês deveriam vê-lo quando ele brilha)**

 **'Cause you'd never want to let that feeling go**

 **(Porque você nunca deixaria esse sentimento ir embora)**

 **When you love who you love**

 **(Quando você ama quem você ama)**

\- Abre o jogo, Botan. – Disse Shizuru quando voltaram da água. – Como isso aconteceu?

\- É isso aí, Botan. – Incentivou Keiko. – Como você conquistou o senhor mal humorado? – Botan sorriu.

\- Nem eu sei como isso aconteceu. Como diria o Mr. Darcy: "Não posso fixar a hora ou o lugar. Isto já foi há muito tempo. Eu já estava no meio e não sabia que tinha começado." – E ela parecia extremamente satisfeita que fosse assim.

\- Que romântico. – Comentou Yukina sonhadora.

\- Acho que é sempre assim que acontece, né? – Confirmou Keiko feliz pela amiga. – É só que ele parece sempre tão sério. Não pensei que ele fosse capaz de se apaixonar ou algo assim.

\- Houve um tempo que eu também pensava assim, mas se você visse como ele é reamlente, você ia me entender. – Botan tentou explicar. – Tem um lado dele que você só consegue começar a entender depois de algum tempo de convivência, mas quando conhece esse lado, percebe que ele não é tão durão quanto parece. – A jovem estava completamente apaixonada por ele, suas amigas podiam notar.

\- Vocês realmente se amam então, e é isso que importa. – Concluiu Yukina contente. – Espero que sejam muito felizes.

* * *

 **You love who you love?**

 **(Você ama quem você ama?)**

 **Who you love?**

 **(Quem você ama?)**

 **You love who you love?**

 **(Você ama quem você ama?)**

 **Who you love?**

 **(Quem você ama?)**

Todos estavam prestes a voltar a casa para almoçar e Botan que ainda não entrara na água fora atrás de Hiei.

\- Acho que vocês já conversaram bastante, né? – Ela perguntou ao se aproximar dos rapazes. – Será que podem me emprestar o Hiei um pouquinho?

\- Vai lá, Hiei. A patroa está te chamando. – Implicou Yusuke rindo com Kuwabara.

\- Vai antes que ela te deixe dormindo no sofá. – Falou Kuwabara. Hiei sacudiu a cabeça e deu as costas para eles para acompanhar Bota,n que segurou sua mão e puxou-o em direção à água.

\- Eles são muito bobos. – Disse a jovem sorrindo. – Eu sempre tive medo de entrar no mar sozinha. Sempre acho que as ondas vão me carregar pra longe. – Explicou a ele. – Mas se você não quiser entrar na água, pode deixar que não vou te deixar dormindo no sofá. – Falou rindo.

\- Não seja ridícula, onna. Como se você pudesse me obrigar. – Botan ia argumentar com ele, mas Hiei foi mais rápido e pegou-a no colo para entrar no mar. A temperatura estava fresca e quando estavam com a água na altura do peito, Hiei parou e colocou-a no chão. – Aqui está bom?

\- Está ótimo. – Ela falou sorrindo antes de jogar um pouco de água no cabelo dele, fazendo com que este encobrisse seus olhos. Botan caiu na gargalhada. – Eu pensei que seu cabelo fosse à prova da gravidade, mas parece que quando está molhado, é como qualquer cabelo. – Brincou ela. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para tirar o cabelo de seu rosto e se aproximou dela sério. – Eu estava brincando, Amor. – Ela disse, surpreendendo-o com o apelido, mas isso não o faria parar. Ele jogou água no cabelo dela também e ela deu um gritinho. – Não, Hiei. Meu cabelo vai ficar cheio de areia.

\- Foi você quem começou, onna. – Ela riu e eles continuaram com aquela guerra de água por algum tempo, até que ele a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para perto de si. – Do que você me chamou mais cedo? – Ele perguntou com seus rostos a centímetros um do outro.

\- De Amor. – Ela respondeu envergonhada. – É só um apelido carinhoso, Hiei. – Botan explicou, com receio de que ele pedisse para ela não chamá-lo dessa forma. – Se você não gostou...

\- Não me chame assim na frente daqueles idiotas. – Ele falou e quando ela entendeu, gargalhou. Ela sabia que se mencionasse o apelido na frente dos rapazes, eles não o deixariam mais em paz.

\- Pode deixar, Amor. Só vou te chamar assim quando estivermos a sós.

\- Hm. – Ele concordou e a beijou.

\- Ei, pombinhos! – Gritou Kuwabara. – Estamos com fome. Depois vocês continuam dando uns amassos. – Botan sorriu ao ver a cara revoltada de Hiei. Era bem óbvio que ele não queria parar o beijo, mas eles teriam muito tempo para isso depois. Então saíram da água e seguiram seus amigos de mãos dadas. Se alguém perguntasse diria que fora a pedido dela, para que não implicassem tanto com seu youkai mal humorado.

 **Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming**

 **(Você não pode se impedir de sonhar)**

 **Who you're dreaming of**

 **(Com quem está sonhando)**

 **If it's who you love, then it's who you Love**

 **(Se é quem você ama, então é quem você ama)**

 **You're the one I Love**

 **(Você é aquele que eu amo)**

 **[Who you Love – John Mayer feat. Kate Perry]**

 **15/06/2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**Três Anos**

 **Kyou mo osoku naru tte iiwake bakari shite**

 **("Eu vou chegar tarde de novo", foi só uma desculpa)**

 **Surechigau hibi tsukutte ita**

 **(Que gerou muitos daqueles dias de desavenças)**

 **Yume bakari katatte eraburu dake de**

 **(Eu falava de sonhos para me sentir cheio de si)**

 **Nani hitotsu te ni shite inai**

 **(Mas, na verdade, não levava nada a sério)**

Naquele dia Hiei e Botan completavam três anos desde que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. A onna parecia ter esquecido, mas Hiei lembrava e queria fazer algo especial para ela. Queria mostrar como apreciava poder estar ao lado dela todos os dias. Antes de conhecê-la não se importava com ninguém, nem consigo mesmo. Achava que a vida que levava seria o suficiente pra sempre, mas ela lhe mostrara outro lado da vida. Um muito mais alegre e bonito.

Depois que ela se despedira e fora para o Reikai, ele saíra para procurar algo especial para dar a ela. Era verdade que não tinha muito dinheiro, mas queria comprar alguma coisa para ela. E dessa vez não pedira a ajuda de ninguém. Queria lhe dar algo escolhido por ele mesmo.

 **Daiji na kotae kara me wo sorashiteta**

 **(Desviava os olhos quando me era exigido uma resposta importante)**

 **Okubyoumono datta**

 **(O fiz porque era um covarde)**

 **Ima hontou no kimochi ga wakatta**

 **(Mas agora eu sei como me sinto de verdade)**

O koorime foi ao shopping, mas não gostou de quase nada do que encontrou por lá. A maioria das coisas era extravagante e não pareciam fazer o estilo da onna. E as jóias que achava bonitas eram caras demais. Não sabia o que poderia comprar. Saiu do shopping desanimado e andou pelas ruas ainda procurando alguma coisa, mas nada lhe parecia apropriado.

Quando já estava a caminho de casa, viu um lugar onde poderia levá-la, mas isso ainda não resolvia o problema do presente que gostaria de lhe dar. Ao atravessar a rua para entrar no prédio onde moravam, viu um senhor vendendo flores na esquina. Não achava que flores fossem ser um presente muito bom, mas tinha um buquê de rosas cor de rosa que eram a exata tonalidade dos olhos dela, então resolveu comprá-lo.

 **Juunensaki mo hyaku engo mo**

 **(Dez anos antes ou até cem anos depois)**

 **Nigitta kono te wo hanasanai yo**

 **(Eu não vou soltar esta mão que seguro)**

 **Korekara mo zutto**

 **(A partir de agora e para sempre)**

 **Futari dake de ikite yukitai nda**

 **(Eu quero que nós dois vivamos juntos)**

Ao notar que Botan já estava em casa, Hiei escondeu as flores. Queria levá-la para sair antes de entregar as flores.

\- Hiei! – Ela disse animada quando ele entrou no quarto. – Estava pensando onde você teria ido. Já estava com saudades. – A jovem o puxou pela camisa e lhe deu um beijo. Ele a abraçou correspondendo ao entusiasmo dela.

\- Onna, quero te levar a um lugar. – Botan ficou surpresa. Era sempre ela que o obrigava a sair de casa.

\- Ok. – Respondeu ainda animada. Se ele queria sair, ela não iria criar nenhum empecilho. Era tão raro. – Aonde vamos?

\- É surpresa. – O koorime falou enigmático. A Guia Espiritual ficou curiosa, mas estava adorando todo aquele mistério.

\- Mas como vou saber o que vestir? Tenho que me arrumar. – Ela falou virando em direção ao guarda roupa.

\- Você está ótima. – Disse Hiei puxando-a pela mão antes que começasse a mexer nas roupas. – Só acho melhor colocar um casaco. Está frio. – Botan ia protestar, pois queria estar bem vestida para onde quer que fossem, mas ele achava que ela estava bem, era isso que importava. Ela pegou um casaco e eles saíram.

 **Kimi to deaeta kinenbi na no ni**

 **(É o aniversário do dia que nos conhecemos)**

 **Kirei na yubiwa mo agerarenai**

 **(Mas eu não posso lhe dar um anel bonito)**

 **Kawari ni dekiru no wa**

 **(Em vez disso)**

 **Kimi no kono te tsuyoku nigitteru dake**

 **(A única coisa que posso fazer é segurar firme sua mão)**

Botan estava de boca aberta com o lugar a que Hiei a levara. Era um rinque de patinação. Ela adorava patinar no gelo.

\- Hiei, eu não acredito! – Ela falou empolgada, puxando-o para o local onde colocariam os calçados apropriados. – Como você sabia que eu amo patinar no gelo?

\- Eu não sabia, onna. Mas pareceu ser o tipo de que coisa que você gosta. – Ele respondeu sem graça. Não era um grande presente, mas pelo menos ela ficara feliz.

\- Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! – Botan dizia empolgada puxando-o para o gelo. Hiei nunca fizera aquilo e pensara em ficar apenas observando-a, mas logo viu que isso a deixaria triste e desistiu da ideia.

\- Onna, eu não sei patinar. – Ele falou segurando a mão dela.

\- É fácil. Eu te ensino. – Ela começou a patinar devagar, mostrando a ele os movimentos que deveria fazer para se impulsionar. Aos poucos Hiei foi pegando o jeito e logo patinava ao lado dela, como se sempre tivesse feito aquilo. Não precisavam mais ficar de mãos dadas, mas ele não queria soltar a mão dela e ela parecia estar satisfeita daquele jeito.

Eles patinaram por cerca de uma hora, e depois resolveram voltar para casa, pois estava muito frio.

Foram andando para casa lentamente, de mãos dadas e Botan não conseguia parar de sorrir. Adorara patinar no gelo com Hiei.

\- Esse foi o melhor presente que ganhei em muito tempo, Amor. – Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto enquanto andavam. – Só não entendo o que o levou a fazer isso hoje. Você geralmente não gosta de sair de casa... – Botan parou de andar, e fez com que ele a encarasse. – Você não está me traindo, né, Hiei? – Ele a fitou de olhos arregalados. – Ou está pensando em me abandonar e isso foi uma despedida?

\- Onna, você está louca? – Ele perguntou confuso.

\- Não. Já vi muitos filmes em que esse tipo de coisa acontece e... – Botan parecia estar certa do que dizia.

\- Onna, hoje faz três anos que... – Hiei não se sentia a vontade dizendo aquilo, por isso simplesmente passara a mão sobre o local onde seus dentes perfuraram o pescoço dela. A essa altura já havia cicatrizado e deixara apenas uma pequena marca.

Botan arregalou os olhos ao entender o que ele dizia. Esquecera completamente a data.

\- Você lembrou o dia e por isso me levou para patinar... – Ela constatou o óbvio. – Isso é tão romântico, Hiei. – A jovem segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o beijou. – Me desculpe por surtar. – Pediu sorrindo feliz. – Eu te amo. – Beijou-o novamente.

 **Kimochi dake asette kiai irenaoshite**

 **(Sentindo-me impaciente e motivado)**

 **Kimi ga matsu heya ni isoideru**

 **(Eu corri para o quarto em que você me esperava)**

 **Karappo no kaban ni jitto kakureteru**

 **(Tentando ainda esconder na sacola, aparentemente vazia)**

 **Chiisa na hanataba hitotsu**

 **(Um buquê)**

 **Donna kao wo shitara tsutawaru no darou?**

 **(Que tipo de expressão eu deveria fazer para que você entendesse?)**

 **Majime na hanashi mo sugu chaka shite ita koto**

 **(De fazer piada de uma conversa importante)**

 **Kuyanda**

 **(Me arrependi)**

Quando voltaram, Botan foi começar a preparar o jantar e Hiei foi tomar banho. Ele adorava sentir a água caindo em sua cabeça. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da cena de ciúme da onna. Será que ela realmente pensava que ele teria coragem de traí-la? Isso nunca passara pela cabeça dele. Nem sequer olhava para outras mulheres desse jeito, pois achava a maioria das mulheres, que via na rua, superficiais. Nenhuma chegava aos pés dela.

Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir, mas continuou de olhos fechados e de costas para a porta. A porta do box se abriu e se fechou e logo sentiu os braços de Botan abraçando-o por trás.

\- Posso tomar banho com você, Amor? – Perguntou a jovem acariciando seu peito.

\- Você já está aqui. Não posso expulsá-la. – Ele brincou começando a se virar para ficar de frente com ela.

\- Se estou atrapalhando, pode deixar que eu volto depois. – Botan fingiu que ia sair do box, mas Hiei puxou-a pela cintura com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Tarde demais. – Ele encostou-a na parede e colocou um braço em cada lado dela, deixando-a sem saída. – Agora você é minha. – Botan sorriu para ele. Adorava quando ele dizia esse tipo de coisa.

\- Talvez eu consiga escapar, se seduzi-lo. – Ela disse como se estivesse pensando em voz alta, fazendo o sorriso de Hiei se alargar. A jovem o encarou e em seguida o abraçou. Os braços de Hiei, que antes a cercavam, desceram para seu corpo e eles se beijaram.

O jantar fora completamente esquecido.

 **Dare yori suki na kimi ni chikau yo**

 **("Eu amo você mais do que ninguém", jurei para você)**

 **Saenai kokuhaku waratte mo ii**

 **(Tudo bem você rir das minhas confissões inexperientes)**

 **Korekara itsudemo**

 **(De hoje em diante)**

 **Kimi no tame ni ikite yukitai nda**

 **(Eu quero viver para você)**

 **SanNen tatta kinenbi dakara**

 **(Porque é nosso terceiro aniversário)**

 **Kienai omoide tsukuritakute**

 **(Eu queria fazer memórias inesquecíveis)**

 **Kumotta yozora ni negau hoshi wo sagashi**

 **(Estender minhas mãos ao céu nublado)**

 **Te wo nobashita**

 **(Enquanto procuro estrelas para fazer pedidos)**

Depois que terminaram seu "banho", Botan preparou o jantar rapidamente. Ela fez Yakisoba, que era o prato favorito de Hiei.

\- Onna, você achou mesmo que eu poderia trair você? – O youkai perguntou enquanto comiam. Aquela cena ficara em sua cabeça.

\- Bom, Hiei, não sei. – Ela disse corada. – Na hora me pareceu tão certo que fiquei em dúvida. Você é bonito, atraente, inteligente, podia ter encontrado alguém que fizesse mais o seu tipo.

\- Do que está falando, onna? Meu tipo?

\- É, Hiei. Uma pessoa mais inteligente. Que não fique falando bobagens sem parar e... – Hiei segurou a mão de Botan.

\- Onna, você é o meu tipo. – Ele disse, sem saber de onde a jovem tirara aquelas idéias.

\- Mesmo falando sem parar? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

\- Mesmo assim. – O koorime concluiu antes de voltarem a comer.

 **Daremo ga mune ni kaeru ie ga aru no Nara**

 **(Se todos tivessem alguém para quem voltar)**

 **Boku ni wa kimi to iru basho ga kitto sou as**

 **(Para mim, seria sem dúvida você)**

 **Tsukarete yowaki na toki mo hanarebanare no yoru mo**

 **(Quando estou me sentindo fraco ou cansado, ou ate nas noites em que não estamos juntos)**

 **Tsuyoku omotte miru kimi ni todoku you ni**

 **(Eu vou tentar desejar muito forte para que o desejo chegue a você)**

\- Hiei. – Botan chamou enquanto estava no banheiro terminando de escovar os dentes e de preparando para dormir. – O dia de hoje foi incrível. – Ela disse saindo do banheiro e parou na entrada do quarto, surpresa com o buquê de flores que o youkai segurava. Lágrimas voltaram a se formar em seus olhos. – Mas... – As lágrimas caiam dos olhos dela, deixando-o confuso. Será que ela não gostara.

\- Onna, não precisa chorar, podemos jogar as flores fora se você não gostou. – Ele disse se aproximando dela.

 **Juunensaki mo hyaku engo mo**

 **(Dez anos antes ou até cem anos depois)**

 **Nigitta kono te wo hanasanai yo**

 **(Eu não vou soltar esta mão que seguro)**

 **Korekara mo zutto**

 **(A partir de agora e para sempre)**

 **Boku no soba de warattete hoshii nda**

 **(Eu quero você ao meu lado rindo)**

\- Não é isso. – A jovem falou tentando limpar as lágrimas. – É que você foi tão romântico hoje. Até me comprou flores e eu não tenho nenhum presente pra te dar. Eu nem lembrei que hoje fazia três anos e não fiz nada de especial...

\- Pare com isso, onna... – Pediu Hiei, colocando as flores sobre a cômoda e limpando o rosto dela. – Eu só queria que seu dia fosse especial, mas todos os meus dias os meus dias com você são especiais. – Botan o encarou surpresa. – Só não espere que eu diga esse tipo de coisa todos os dias. – Isso fez com que ela caísse na gargalhada. Esse era o seu Hiei.

Botan lhe deu um beijo e depois pegou as flores para colocá-las num vaso.

\- As flores são lindas, Hiei. – Ela colocou o vaso com as flores sobre a cômoda. – Quero vê-las assim que acordar. – Depois disso eles se deitaram. – Ah! Lembrei de uma coisa eu posso te dar de presente. – Ela sentou na cama, ligou o abajur e tirou um envelope de sua bolsa, que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

\- Não preciso de nada, onna. – Não queria que ela se preocupasse com isso.

\- Não é nada demais, mas hoje quando estávamos patinando comprei uma coisa, mas não ia falar nada, pois não queria chatear você. – Ela disse com o envelope abraçado contra o peito.

\- O que você fez, onna? – Hiei também sentou na cama. Botan tirou dois papéis do envelope e entregou um a Hiei. Era uma foto dele e de Botan patinando. Alguém conseguira capturar o momento exato em que ele sorrira para ela depois que aprendera a patinar.

\- Não se zangue, por favor. Tinha um senhor tirando fotos dos casais lá, e na hora em você estava tirando os patins, eu vi essa foto nossa e pedi duas cópias. – Ela ainda segurava a outra cópia contra o peito.

\- Não vou me zangar, desde que não mostre essa foto à ninguém. – O koorime respondeu voltando a se deitar e colocando a foto na gaveta da mesinha que ficava do seu lado da cama.

\- Nem para o Yusuke e o Kuwabara? – Ela brincou, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos. – Brincadeirinha, seu bobo. – Ela guardou sua cópia da foto e voltou a deitar abraçada a ele. – Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo.

 **Kimi no tame motto**

 **(Por você)**

 **Tsuyoku naru zutto**

 **(Eu quero me tornar mais forte)**

 **Daiji ni daiji ni dakishimetai**

 **(E abraçá-la e estimá-la para sempre)**

 **Fuan na sekai de tashika na mono**

 **(A única coisa sobre a qual você pode ter certeza neste mundo incerto)**

 **Boku wa mitsuketa kara**

 **(É que eu vou estar sempre lhe observando)**

 **[Kimi He no Love Song – Yuya Matsushita]**

 **19/06/2016**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um dia de Cama**

 **Un día más se llena de color**

 **(Um dia a mais se enche de cor)**

 **Y tu vendrás llenándolo de amor**

 **(E você virá enchendo-o de amor)**

 **Yá no me preocupo al caminar**

 **(Já não me preocupo ao caminhar)**

 **Porque tu estás aqui (porque tu estás aqui)**

 **(Porque você está aqui [porque você está aqui])**

 **Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da porque tu crees en mi**

 **(E perco todo o medo que me dá, porque você acredita em mim)**

\- Tem certeza de que está bem, Hiei? – Perguntou Botan preocupada.

\- É claro que sim, onna. – Respondeu taciturno como sempre. – Não entendo porque está me perguntando isso.

\- Você se mexeu na cama a noite toda e não parece nada bem. Só por isso expertinho. – Ela deu um sorriso carinhoso para ele.

\- Estou perfeitamente bem. – O koorime respondeu, mas a jovem podia notar que algo não estava tão bem assim.

\- Pelo menos me deixe verificar se está com febre. – Botan se aproximou dele rapidamente e colocou a mão em sua testa. Teve que afastar a mão rapidamente, pois quase se queimara. – Meu Deus, Hiei! Você está ardendo em febre. Não pode sair desse jeito.

\- Não seja exagerada, onna. Você sabe que minha temperatura corporal é naturalmente mais alta que a da maioria das pessoas. – Ele tentou arrumar uma desculpa. Não queria admitir que estava doente. Nunca ficava doente. Botan colocou as duas mãos na cintura e o encarou estreitando os olhos.

\- Hiei, você parece estar se esquecendo que eu vivo com você há mais de três anos. Eu sei perfeitamente qual é a sua temperatura corporal e tenho certeza absoluta que não é no ponto de ebulição da água. – A jovem segurou-o pelo braço.

\- Onna, eu preciso ir... – Hiei teve que se apoiar nela, levemente, pois sentira uma tontura. O olhar que Botan lançava para ele se suavizou.

\- Está vendo só, Hiei? Você quase caiu. Imagine se isso acontecer enquanto estiver na barreira sendo atacado?

\- Onna...

\- Não adianta discutir, Hiei. Pare de ser teimoso. Você não vai sair de casa desse jeito e ponto final. – O youkai suspirou e estava prestes a reclamar. – O que vou fazer se algo acontecer a você? O que vai ser de mim e de nossos filhos? – O koorime olhou para ela surpreso.

 **Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho más**

 **(Você me ensinou a desfrutar minha vida muito mais)**

 **Dejando el sufrimiento atrás**

 **(Deixando o sofrimento para trás)**

\- Você está...?

\- Não. – Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. – Estou falando de nossos futuros filhos, ora. – Hiei sentiu seu coração voltar ao ritmo normal. Nunca pensara em ter filhos e, por um momento, se assustara com a possibilidade. Não descartava a ideia, só não sabia se poderia ter esperanças de ser um bom pai. – De qualquer forma, hoje você vai ficar quietinho em casa e eu vou cuidar de você, ok? – Por fim ele assentiu. Não adiantava ficar ali discutido com Botan. Sabia que ela só queria o seu bem. – Ótimo. – A jovem o puxou em direção ao quarto deles. – Agora eu quero que você se deite e fique quietinho assistindo televisão, enquanto eu aviso ao senhor Koenma que vou ficar cuidando de você e preparo o almoço, certo?

\- Ok, onna. – Hiei falou se largando sobre a cama. Mal conseguia ficar de pé.

\- Muito bem. – Botan cobriu-o e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. – E assim ela saiu do quarto. Hiei não teve forças para sequer ligar a televisão, antes de cair num sono profundo.

* * *

 **Dándome un amor real**

 **(Me dando um amor real)**

 **Siempre tan natural**

 **(Sempre tão natural)**

 **Lleno de libertad, lleno de dar**

 **(Cheio de liberdade, cheio de plenitude)**

 **Eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es amar**

 **(É você quem sabe bem o que é amar)**

\- Acorda, amor. – Botan lhe deu um beijo no rosto para despertá-lo. – Fiz uma sopa de legumes pra você. Sente-se pra poder comer. – O youkai sentou ainda sonolento e cansado e Botan encheu a colher para poder alimentá-lo.

\- Está louca, onna? Não sou um bebê. Posso fazer isso sozinho. – Botan suspirou, magoada.

\- Hiei, por que você tem que ser tão orgulhoso? Você mal está conseguindo ficar sentado. Deixe que, ao menos uma vez na vida, alguém cuide de você. Por favor. – Ela pediu angustiada. Hiei estava cansado. Ela tinha razão, mas tudo aquilo era novo para ele. Ninguém nunca cuidara dele. Sempre tivera que se virar sozinho. Mas se tinha alguém no mundo que já havia lhe provado que o amava, não era aquela onna? Ela já não lhe provara que estaria ao seu lado não importava o que acontecesse? Sempre que ele precisava, ela estava lá: esperando por ele, torcendo por ele, cuidando dele e amando-o. Sabia que podia confiar nela.

\- Ok, onna. Não estou acostumado com isso. – Ele disse num dar de ombros. Botan sorriu e se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo nos lábios.

\- Então é melhor que se acostume, porque você cuidar de você sempre. – O koorime deu um pequeno sorriso antes de Botan alimentá-lo.

* * *

 **Un día más de mi pasión por ti**

 **(Um dia a mais de minha paixão por você)**

 **Y tu vendrás para hacerme sentir**

 **(E você virá para me fazer sentir)**

 **Que el límite de la felicidad no llegará jamás**

 **(Que o limite da felicidade nunca chegará)**

 **Que cada nuevo amanecer trairá una sorpresa más**

 **(Que cada novo dia trará mais uma surpresa)**

\- Podemos ver um filme se você quiser. – Sugeriu Botan sentando-se ao lado dele na cama. – A menos que queira dormir mais um pouco... Já sei! Eu podia ler uma história pra você dormir. – Hiei revirou os olhos.

\- Onna, já lhe disse que não sou um bebê.

\- Ora, Hiei, vamos lá. Quantos contos de fada você conhece? Aposto que nenhum.

\- É óbvio que não conheço nenhum, onna.

\- Então já que você é adulto demais para que eu lhe conte uma história, podemos ver uma na televisão.

\- Dá no mesmo.

\- Por favor, Hiei. – Ela pediu de maneira dengosa, espalhando beijos pelo rosto dele e descendo para o pescoço, fazendo-o dar um pequeno sorriso.

\- Tudo bem, onna. Mas não reclame se eu ficar entediado e dormir.

\- Ok. – Ela levantou para colocar o filme. – Escolhi "A Bela e a Fera" porque é meu conto de fadas favorito.

Botan sentou na cama e, praticamente, forçou Hiei a deitar a cabeça em seu colo para que pudesse mexer em seus cabelos e lhe dar carinho. Estava adorando aquela oportunidade de paparicá-lo. Ao contrário do que Hiei pensava, a história o manteve acordado e curioso sobre o que aconteceria a seguir.

* * *

 **Vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar**

 **(Viver, desfrutar, rir, cantar)**

 **Y dar sin preguntar**

 **(E dar sem perguntar)**

\- O que achou do filme, Hiei? – Perguntou Botan abaixando-se para beijá-lo ao término da película. – O koorime correspondeu ao beijo, feliz por poder estar ali ao lado dela.

\- É razoável. Mas devo ressaltar que nem tudo é romance nessa história. Você notou que a garota só percebeu que estava apaixonada por ele, quando ele lhe deu aquela biblioteca? – Botan caiu na gargalhada, fazendo-o sorrir também.

\- Como você é cínico, Hiei. Não tem nada a ver.

\- É claro que tem. Você não pode negar os fatos. – O casal passou o resto da tarde assim: vendo filmes, discutindo-os e aproveitando a presença um do outro.

* * *

 **Un amor real**

 **(Um amor real)**

 **Siempre tan natural**

 **(Sempre tão natural)**

 **Lleno de libertad, lleno de dar**

 **(Cheio de liberdade, cheio de plenitude)**

\- Amor, você está melhor? – Perguntou Botan na manhã seguinte, quando Hiei se juntou a ele na cozinha para o café da manhã.

\- Muito melhor. Estou ótimo. – Ele disse bem disposto. Botan foi verificar a temperatura dele, com receio.

\- Agora sim. – A jovem disse feliz, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço. – Mesmo assim, prometa que vai tomar cuidado. Sempre fico preocupada com você.

\- Eu prometo, onna. – Ele respondeu envolvendo-a pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado. – Nos vemos na hora do jantar. – O koorime começou a se afastar dele e ir em direção à janela, mas Botan puxou-o pela camisa.

\- Não vai tomar café? Você tem que se cuidar, Hiei. Pode acabar tendo uma recaída. – Ele concordou resignado e sentou à mesa com ela. Comeu um pão e bebeu uma xícara de café rapidamente, só para agradá-la. A jovem sorriu e, antes que ele saísse, lhe deu um beijo. – Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo, onna. – O koorime replicou, encarando-a por alguns segundos. – Obrigado.

\- Pelo quê? – Ela perguntou confusa.

\- Por cuidar de mim. – Botan sorriu e lhe deu mais um beijo.

\- Sempre. – A jovem observou-o sair pela janela. Ele quase nunca usava a porta, embora tivesse a chave. Seu koorime era cheio de manias e precisava entender que ela tinha algumas também. Uma delas era que nunca conseguiria deixar de se preocupar e cuidar dele. Sabia que ele tivera muito poucas demonstrações disso durante sua vida, mas já estava mais do que na hora daquilo mudar.

 **Eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es amar**

 **(É você quem sabe bem o que é amar)**

 **[Amor Real – Sin Bandera]**

 **Início e Término: 19/09/2016.**


End file.
